Love Conquers All
by MewnWolfGirl
Summary: Laura thinks she has found her brother's mate. She wants her brother to be happy and will help in any way she can. Stiles is unaware of the consequence of being in a relationship with Derek, let alone any male. Stiles' dad has a secret that no one will except. I am not great at summaries. Sterek and will be full of fluff, lemony goodness and many other good things.


Derek's sister, Laura thinks she found Derek's mate. They have the same scent and she can't help but help his brother find happiness. Stiles and Derek can't help but fall for each other even though they barely know each other. Eventual Sterek and Mpreg. Male/Male pairing. Don't like. Don't Read.

I will be going some what to the show but there will be differences. First Stiles' mom died of a car accident involving a speeding car that was being chased by the police during the summer. Second, Derek's Sister Laura is alive and was not killed by their crazy alpha uncle. Scott already has been bit and has met Derek. Stiles has already told Scott he is a werewolf and stiles has heard of Derek from Scott but has not met him yet. Also since Sheriff Stilinski does not have an official first name he will be named John. Because it fits him so very well.

Eventual Sterek and Mpreg. Male/Male pairing. Don't like. Don't Read.

End of chapter …,…,…,…,…

Time lapse -

_**Thoughts are bold and italicized. **_

**(Change of Povs are in parentheses and bold) **

(Anything I want to say in the middle of the story will be in parentheses)

**Love Conquers All**

Chapter one: Discoveries

It was a normal sunny morning, not a cloud in sight. The trees just starting to show signs of Autumn. The last of the flowers that will bloom, before they all die, are all around. The town is busy full of people going to work and teens and children getting ready for school. The first day back to school from a horrible summer vacation. Well, at least for Stiles that is the case.

"Stiles, get up and get ready. You'll be late for school."Stiles father, John Stilinski says before opening his son's bedroom door to see a very miserable teen. "I know that this is the first day back and the first time your…. Mother isn't here to wake you up but you need to realize that you have to go to school. Not tomorrow or later today. Right now, you need to get out of bed and get ready. I don't have long but I can make pancakes for breakfast if you want?

Stiles sighs and says "Alright. I will try to have a good day. No promises." John smiles at his son as Stiles smiles back. John leaves the room and heads down stairs to make breakfast.

Stiles feels a bit better but still in bad mood. He goes to the bathroom and takes a much needed shower and gets dressed. He feels like there is someone in his room watching him. He forgets about that as his dad is calling him down, stating that pancakes do get cold after awhile. Stiles heads downstairs for the kitchen. He is hit with the aroma of fresh apple, cinnamon, and clove pancakes. His favorite pancakes. He sits down completely forgetting that he was in a bad mood just minutes ago, he sticks his fork into three pancakes and plops them onto his plate. Stiles wolfs them down and finishes four more. (Pun intended hehe :3)

"Thanks dad. There were delicious as always. When do you have to leave?" Stiles asks as he moves his plate to the sink to rinse it off and places it in the dishwasher. He smiles at his father happy to give his compliment.

"No problem kid. In about five minutes." John does the same with his plate and smiles back at his son.

"Be careful alright."

"You have fun today alright. Say hi to Scott for me, kay. I should leave. You should leave in a few too, or you will be late." John picks up his jacket and badge, smiles at Stiles and leaves through the front door.

Stiles goes back up stairs and picks his backpack up and runs down the stairs and trips on the last step. "Crap. Stupid stairs I swear you want to kill me." He gets up and glares at the stairs for a few seconds before grabbing his car keys and his wallet. He locks the door behind him and heads to his Jeep. In mid stride he feels as though someone is watching him. He stops and looks around. He spots something across the street. He looks harder and sees it's just a squirrel. He swears that it was something else a few seconds ago but passes it off. He gets in his Jeep and heads to school. Unaware that someone was watching him.

Derek woke to his alarm on his phone going off with that ever so annoying beeping tone. He rolled over to his side table and turned off his alarm. The time was 6:10, he didn't remember hitting snooze. He got out of bed and walked into his bathroom and took a shower, did his hair, put on his boxers and jeans and walked downstairs he smelled his sister, Laura was up and making pancakes before he even walked through his bedroom door. He decided to "_try" _and sneak up on her. He usually can't but it doesn't hurt to try. He tiptoed all the way to the kitchen and focused on hiding his scent. He got to the Island and grabbed her sides. She squealed and looked wide eyed at him like she actually was surprised. She giggled and smiled but it slipped into a confused frown. Derek cocked his head into a questioning face.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Well, I went out to buy some pancake ingredients and I passed a house that oddly enough smelled like you, like clove, vanilla, and that earthy smell you have. It was odd I went straight to the window it was coming from, too. It belonged to, at least I believe, to a young boy of about maybe 16." Laura spoke as if very much confused. See everyone has a different scent even if very similar. The only way that someone can have the same scent is if those people are soul mates. Currently neither Derek nor Laura had a mate.

"Wait. Wait. Wait so are you suggesting that…..you…found…my…my mate?" Derek was confused and filled with many different emotions. He started to laugh. "You're funny Laura." But he stopped as Laura didn't join in indicating that she wasn't fooling with him. "You're serious. Where? When? Tell me who was she?"

"Derek calm down and sit down." He did as he was told and sat next to her. "First off, it was about ten minutes ago, the west side of town close to the police station. Derek I don't know if you heard me the first time but the person was male not female. I don't know who _he _was."

Derek's eyes bugged out as if he was in a cartoon. He wanted to laugh but knew she wasn't joking. He never thought that his mate, if in fact it was his mate, was a guy. He never had been with a guy or even thought that way at all. He needed to be sure. He ran up to his room and grabbed a t-shirt and his leather jacket. He ran down to the kitchen and hugged Laura.

"Thanks, Laura. The west side, near the police?" She nodded her response.

He grabbed his keys and headed to the door and went straight to his Camaro. He drove a half a block away and was hit with a smell that he couldn't help but love. He stopped the car and got out of the car and walked the rest of the way. He saw a police cruiser in the driveway along side a blue, ugly ass, jeep. He never liked Jeep very much. He followed the scent to an upstairs bedroom window that was half open. He jumped through the window and into a teenager's bedroom. He knew for a fact that it was a male's bedroom and couldn't deny that his same scent was all around this room but he could smell something different about it, something that just was so pleasing to his wolf. He heard the shower turn off in the bathroom and saw that the doorknob was moving. Derek saw the closet door slightly open and hid in the closet. A teenage boy walked into the room only in a bath towel.

**( Derek Pov)**

My breathing hitched as the boy walked in, in only a blue bath towel. The boy's brown hair dripped down his back and wettened the towel a bit. The boy turned toward the closet I was currently standing in. When his face was in my line of sight that's when it hit me. My life changed in that second. My wolf wanted to take him NOW. I needed to keep in control. I breathed in and out slowly and closed my eyes. I knew I didn't have much time to move so stepped back behind some clothes and as far away from the door as possible. The smell hit me harder as the boy opened the door and picked a shirt and a pair of jeans to wear. His hand almost grazed my jacket. I was terrified of being found. He closed the closet door and I found myself practically running to the closed door and peaking between the cracks. His boxers were already on and he was slipping on his jeans. I couldn't help but look at his package underneath his boxers. He was a decent size for a teen. I was impressed and then it hit me, I was hard. _**CRAP CRAP CRAP! What do I do? I need to get out of here.**_ Then I hear it a name for the boys face. _**Stiles. An odd name but a perfect one.**_ I see that Stiles is already fully clothed and is closing his bedroom door. I jump out of his closet and jump through the window and run to the woods in front of Stiles house. I wait for about twenty odd minutes to see Stiles father the sheriff pull out of the driveway. About two minutes later Stiles is locking and closing his front door. He heads to the ugly blue Jeep but stops and looks directly where I am. I start to freak but I relax as I notice he sees a squirrel on the ground and opens the car door and drives away.

I owe my life to a squirrel now. I walk to my car and sit inside thinking how am I going to ever get Stiles to fall for me? _**HOLY**__. __**SHIT. WAIT I am not in love with this boy. I have never in my life even thought about a guy like this, but I do have a painfully hard erection from looking at him. DAMN IT! Laura and her fucking damn nose. I love her for it though.**_ I jerk off in the car and clean up using a few wet wipes. I can't get his face out of my mind. I start to drive to the high school thinking I might talk to Scott and see if he knows him.

On arriving to the High school I smell Scott and Stiles immediately, I look around to find them and I see them together! They are talking to each other! I listen in on their conversation.

"So you saw him again. What did he do to you this time? I assume that you trained with him? Was he an ass to you again?" Stiles said, I think they are talking about me.

"Yeah we were training but I met his sister Laura she is worse then he is."

"His sister? Great now there are four fricking werewolves in this bloody town!" Scott glared at stiles for a second. "Sorry dude." Stiles laughed a bit. Scott shook his head but stopped and he must have caught my scent and he was starring directly at me. Stiles turned and looked where Scott was looking and he asked "Is that him?" Scott tensely shook his head yes. He started to walk toward me and I was freaking out a bit. Stiles was following.

_**Well I guess this is as good a time as any to meet him.**_ I gulped and got out of the car and met them near the woods.

"What are you doing here?" Scott growled at me but he took a Deep breath in as something must have caught his interest. He looked at me then Stiles then me again. With a confused look on his face he asked "Why do both of you have the same scent?"

Before I even get to process what he said Stiles blurts out "Wait. Two people that have the same scent at least according to werewolf mythology are soul mates right? So you are saying that him" he points at me then at himself "and I have the same scent…" He stopped talking out loud but is obviously still going in his head.

Scott looks at me and asks "So what he just said is that true? Are you two "mates"?"

I start to say "Well I guess but I'm …"

Stiles blurts out again "So that means Derek and I are Mates…... holy shit." He starts to laugh hysterically and has this far away look. I forget that Scott is even there and walk to Stiles and puts a hand on his shoulder. Apparently that shook him out of that state and he looked at me wide eyed and passes out. I think I have a mini panic attack and I catch him before he hits the ground.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

This is the unBeta version. I shall post the Beta version when I have it. Sorry guys for the cliffy. I am still working on it. Please review! I will be one happy writer!

Wolfy :3


End file.
